Proxies have traditionally been utilized for managing connections between remote devices. Oftentimes, proxies service connection requests from one device to another remote device. However, conventional techniques utilized by proxies for servicing such connections have exhibited various limitations.
For example, connection requesting devices are generally equipped with timeout capabilities, such that a timeout may occur prior to a connection being made between the connection requesting device and the remote device to which the connection is requested. However, proxies servicing connection requests are many times unaware of the occurrence of a timeout by connection requesting devices, thus resulting in unnecessary usage of system resources during the proxies continuing attempt to provide the connection after the occurrence of the timeout. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.